1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a treatment device including a holding surface to hold a living tissue.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, US 2010/0057117 A1 has disclosed a first holding member which is openable and closable relative to a second holding member (probe). This first holding member is provided with a swing member having a living tissue holding surface to catch a living tissue between the first holding member and the second holding member. Thus, the living tissue can be grasped with more uniform force between the living tissue holding surface of the swing member and the living tissue holding surface of the second holding member.